


Soon Enough

by alwaysinrainymood



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Jamia and Lindsey are only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinrainymood/pseuds/alwaysinrainymood
Summary: Being trapped at home, quarantined, was terrifying for the simple fact of not knowing when such a situation would come to an end. The frustration only increases because the pandemic had happened at a crucial moment in Frank's life, the resumption of old dreams, old projects. None of this helped Gerard, who, on the other side of the country, also in quarantine, craved news.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Em Breve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236492) by [alwaysinrainymood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinrainymood/pseuds/alwaysinrainymood). 



Frustration was not enough to classify what Frank felt. Life, that had seen to give him a present he couldn’t even imagine to have again, last week, took it all back, and the taste of his gift and happiness he waited for so long to feel again.

It could all be drama. Comparing to what the whole world was suffering, and to the threat of a pandemy to the age-group risk and for world economy, to postpone a tour was nothing. 

Unless this tour wasn’t the tour of Frank’ life. The return of the best part of his life, and of a dream that wasn’t only his. It was the revival of an old idea, a project that changed his existence forever.

Not to mention the fact that he himself was in a group of risk, threatened by the pandemy. Frank, with his fragile immune system, breathing problems and all of the suffering he had since the day he was born.

The result was him being locked up inside his own house, with no date to leave. At least he wasn’t alone, and the presence of his wife and kids could fulfil his days and feed his hunger of  _ people _ , of talking, interacting and of feeling like any other human being, in any other day of his life. It was nice to be with his family, feeling safe in his own home, thinking about his own health, Jamia’s health and his kids’ .

Even then.

Even then, the feeling that was beyond frustration made him anxious at each day, at each hour he spent looking at the walls of the house he lived in. It was nice, it was safe, and he was  _ thankful _ , of course, but he  _ didn’t want to be there. _ Right now, if the world was still in place and not upside down, he could have been with his family on the other side of the world, doing what he loved the most, with the people he loved the most, in the project he loved the most. It should have been an epic return. An incredible tour, a materialized dream. 

And it would be.

After the collapse and after the true apocalipse that the planet was living now. But nobody knew then that would happen.

So, he had a few choices. His routine was based on spending his day in his bedroom, playing with hi kids, write songs, play songs and, in a self-deception, tell himself he was rehearsing for when they could return to the true rehearsals - the ones that were so painfully hard to leave. 

And, well, there were also the days he would get texts from his friends, bandmates, mates of his life. All of them in the same situation, equally alarmed, upset and frustrated. Getting news, was the indication that the interruption was just temporary, though. And soon they would all be together again. That would make Frank’s heart calmer, in someway, even when it wasn’t even close to be enough.

Frank had finished the breakfast dishes and was making himself ready to go outside with Jamia and the kids to start showering one of his dogs. They were waiting for him since early - because they would always wake up at seven, their bodies still used to school time, their routine still not addapted to staying in all day -, and Frank had managed to ignore all of their calls to eat in piece. But the light vibration of the cell phone on top of the kitchen table interrupted his intentions.

Frank took his phone and unlocked it quickly. Searched for notifications on Twitter, but couldn’t find anything new or relevant. He opened the messages app and then felt his heart disengage by seeing the name of the person who sent the latest text.

  
  


_ Gee, 10:02 a.m. _

_ Hey, Frankie! Everything alright there? You haven’t texted for the last few days _

Frank licked his lips, feeling his body slightly changed, all because of the text he just had gotten. His reaction was restrained by his rationality, though. Texts from Gerard, nowadays, were not a rarity and weren’t reasons for excitement. Once again, he was part of Frank’s life - in a professional way on top of anything else, but, even then, that was the closest they have been from each other since the end of he band, years ago. Frank had told himself, one and a half million times, and that exaggerated reactions were no justified. They would talk to each other frequently now because they worked together again now. Frank had forbidden his heart to beat any faster, his breathe to disgange, or to sweat during winter because of Gerard. Everything was under control.

He thought about ignoring the text and go after his wife and kids to finally start giving the dogs a bath. He considered locking his phone again, and even moved his arm for putting it back on the table.

And then he thought that Gerard was awake now, and that was too early for him. In Los Angeles, now, couldn’t be after 7 in the morning, and Gerard had no routine adapted body, no morning habits. 

Not to mention that, now, by the absence of calls from Jamia, she and he kids had probably started the bath without him.

Frank frowned and unlocked his phone again.

  
  


_ Frank, 10:06 a.m. _

_ Hi, Gee! Everything’s fine! I didn’t text because, well, there’s not much happening around here. No much to tell. _

_ What about you? _

The ellipses indicating the person on the other side of the conversation appeared almost immediately. Frank leaned against the table edge and waited until he new text came.

  
  


_ Gee, 10:07 a.m. _

_ Oh! That’s good then. I understand, we’re the same here. Is i still awful to be locked inside? _

_ Frank, 10:08 a.m. _

_ Yes and no. Yes, because, obviously, I’d prefer to be carrying on with life, and no, because at least I’m not alone. The kids’ classes were suspended too, and Jamia is in home office. We’re all home. _

_ Gee, 10:10 a.m. _

_ That’s great, Frankie! Actually, I was going to ask you about that. Because it’s no use of you to be inside if Jamia left for work, or if the kids were still going to school. I confess I’m a little worried about you. _

Frank frowned again, thinking about how weird were Gerard’s words.

  
  


_ Frank, 10:10 a.m. _

_ Worried? _

  
  


_ Gee, 10:12 a.m. _

_ Yeah. Your immune system is not good, Frankie, and you’re definitely in the risk group. I can’t give myself the luxury of losing you. _

  
  


Frank bit his lip, suppressing his smile. Even though he had probably gotten what Gerard said, joking was always the best way of responding to situations that embarrassed him in some way.

  
  


_ Frank, 10:13 a.m. _

_ I’m sure the band would be safe, and you’d have enough time to find another guitarist. _

  
  


The reply took more time than Frank would like. The ellipses went on and off a few times.

  
  


_ Gee, 10:17 a.m. _

_ Don’t even joke with that. I’m not talking about losing Frank Iero, I’m talking about losing Frankie. _

On that moment, Frank’s rational system could not suppress the reactions that his emotional side put all over his body. His heart was beating fast, his chest getting warm, and the warmth was going up his skin, through the skin of his neck, ears, face.

__

_ Frank, 10:19 a.m. _

_ I don’t think we’re taking that risk, Gee. I’m safe home, don’t worry. _

  
  


_ Gee, 10:20 a.m. _

_ Good. Don’t go outside, Frankie. _

  
  


_ Frank, 10:21 a.m. _

_ I’m forbidden by Jamia, the kids, he cops outside all the time… And now by you. I think I have enough threatens. Relax, Gee. I’m responsible nowadays. _

  
  


_ Gee, 10:22 a.m. _

_ I know you are. But you already played a whole concert with an oxygen cylinder hanging on your face, I believe you understand the reason I’m worried. _

Frank laughed out loud. Shook his head to himself a few times, reading and rereading the texts, letting himself delight and please with this new closeness, with the the honesty of each word. It was almost a love declaration. Declaration enough for these days. It was a way to say that the love he had inside of his heart still had the company of the love Gerard had inside his own heart, even after so long.

_ Frank, 10:24 a.m.  _

_ Yes, I do understand, Gee. Trust me, ok? I’m doing everything I can to keep myself safe. I know the risks. _

  
  


_ Gee, 10:25 a.m. _

_ Great. Then I’ll really trust you. _

  
  


Frank was already typing his reply, when a new text from Gerard came in. He deleted the words he was typing immediately.

  
  


_ Gee, 10:26 a.m. _

_ I think this distance makes me anxious, you know? I wish you were closer. _

  
  


_ Frank, 10:27 a.m. _

_ You were the one who moved out to LA… _

  
  


_ Gee, 10:28 a.m. _

_ I know. But even if I were in NJ.. _

  
  


_ Frank, 10:29 a.m. _

_ It’s okay, Gee. If I had no kids, I’d probably have moved in to your house to spend this quarantine with you. And Lyn would have to deal with me. _

Frank was almost afraid he said something wrong, by the long time it too for Gerard’s next text to come. 

  
  


_ Gee, 10:33 a.m. _

_ Sorry, I had to laugh a bit. I’m sure she’d deal with you just right. _

_.  _

_ Frank, 10:34 a.m. _

_ I’m not so sure, but I’m happy with your optimism. _

  
  


_ Gee, 10:35 a.m. _

_ I think she’d have no choice other than accepting it. Plus, Bandit loves you, so… We won. Love always wins. _

  
  


_ Frank, 10:36 a.m _

_ I think you’re quite right. _

  
  


_ Gee, 10:37 a.m. _

_ Babe, I’ll have breakfast now. Bandit is not going to school, and that means the mess starts early. I promised her pancakes. Give the kids and Jamia a kiss for me. Text me, ok? Take care, I love you. _

Saying it between the lines was good, made him satisfied, warm inside. But nothing could replace the words said the way they should be said. Sweetly, truthfully. Frank could hear Gerard’s voice when he read the text, knowing exactly the tone he’d use. The nasal intonation, louder than normal. The last words, though, would be in a sincere whisper, followed by a secret smile. As always.

  
  


_ Frank, 10:38 a.m. _

_ Right! I’ll text you, and you, please, do the same. Give everybody a kiss, and one kiss for you too… I love you! _

When Frank locked his phone again, after reading and rereading their dialogue uncountable times, letting himself get emotional by the caring and affection in each one of Gerard’s words, he felt his his chest lighter. He felt himself renewed. His frustration was still there, but much calmer now. It didn’t matter how long it passed, that would always probably be the effect of Gerard’s closeness.

He took a deep breath, and left his phone on the table. Bit his lip, suppressing his smile, the warmth that each word left in his chest burning his skin all over. And then he walked to the backyard, and after a few steps he heard his kids’ and wife’s laughter. And he was sure that, even though the world had so many and serious problems, he would  _ always _ be grateful. Because his happiness was inside of those walls, and inside the walls of a house located on the other side of the country. And it would be okay.

Soon enough.


End file.
